1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display device and a method of fabricating the same. More particularly, embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display device having a black matrix with a predetermined distance around a patterned spacer, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is a flat panel display device widely used in televisions, computers, mobile devices, embedded applications, etc. The liquid crystal display device utilizes unique physical and optical properties of a liquid crystal. Generally, the liquid crystal is arranged between two substrates having a pattern of electrodes, e.g., transparent electrodes, the two substrates being sealed with a sealing agent and kept separated by spacers arranged between the two sealed substrates.
The spacer serves to maintain a constant distance, or cell gap, between the two substrates. A ball spacer, e.g., a generally spherical spacer, has been widely used, but such ball spacers tend to be nonuniformly arranged on the substrate. The low aspect ratio of the ball may reduce the aperture ratio and transmittance of the liquid crystal display device. Further, the nonuniform distribution of the ball spacers may make it difficult or impossible to maintain a constant cell gap.